


Bang Bang

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [15]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I need a shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mark get intimate as fuck. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I said I wasn't gonna write smut but HERE IT IS, YA FILTHY ANIMALS. HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY.

Mark has you in your room in very little time. It was a clumsy ascent up the stairs but he managed. When you're in the room, you drop your legs from around Mark but keep your hands in his hair and gripping his shirt. Mark's hands are still on the backs of your thighs, where they had been when he eased you down. Your foreheads are pressed together but that quickly becomes your lips when Mark kisses you again.

His hands slide up slowly, taking the shirt with them. You pull it off and can't help but laugh at the awestruck expression on Mark's face. He had seen your breasts before but he still seems amazed by the fact that you have such incredible boobs. Before he can say anything, you reconnect your lips and pull his glasses from his face. Mark runs his hand up your back gently, making you jump forward. Your back is extremely sensitive and he knows it.

Which is why he pulls back so he can ask, "Was that okay?"

You nod. "Yeah. I just wasn't expecting it." Mark hesitates so you take matters into your own hands. You take his hand that isn't touching your back and place it on your breast.

Mark raises his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Very," you breathe out before kissing him again. He's nervous because he doesn't want to disrespect you. Only when you dart your tongue into his mouth does he lose focus on being kind. His hand squeezes your breast and his other pulls you closer.

Your head is swimming but you maintain focus on moving your lips and coaxing the more dominant side of Mark out. Suddenly he pulls back. "Fuck." His hand flies down to his zipper and undoes his pants. "Bed. Go." He hits your ass as you turn and watches you clamber up and get situated, setting his glasses down on the nightstand. He climbs on top of you and props himself up with one hand, his other finding your breast again. 

You can barely think, too focused on the touch of Mark. Only then do you realize that he's still fully clothed. You pull away and Mark runs a hand through his hair, shooting you a confused look. "You're still fully clothed, dickwad."

Mark looks down and shrugs. "Well let's fix that, shall we?" He sits back on his knees and pulls his shirt up over his head. You watch him take it off and realize you have never been so turned on in your life. He tosses it to the side and retakes his position over you. "Better?" He asks in that deep, rich voice he uses only when trying to turn on people. You waste no time in pulling his face back to yours. You slowly draw your knee and run it against his groin, causing him to pull back with a shaky intake of breath. "Hang on, hang on." He pulls off his jeans and boxers and you smile. He catches you and grins back. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just... really hot." The last part of your sentence gets muffled by Mark's lips covering yours and his tongue teasing yours. He abandons that endeavor however to press kisses to your breasts as his hand runs down your side to the band of your underwear. As he draws a nipple between his teeth, he slips his thumb under the elastic and runs his thumb over your hip bone.

Your eyes are staring at a spot on the ceiling but not actually looking. You're taking in the feeling of Mark's skin on yours and the increased heat of you both. How raw and alive you feel. How every nerve in you body is on edge. Mark brings his lips up to yours so they're centimeters away. "Can I..." He tugs at your underwear gently.

You nod. "Anything." With that, Mark slides them down your legs, pressing kisses to your skin and paying homage to the temple that is your body. You close your eyes as he presses his lips to the skin of your inner thigh. Those gentle kisses quickly turn into nips that move slightly over and make your toes curl. "Shit!" You press you hips up into Mark's face, causing him to quit nipping and start using his playful tongue. He starts out cautiously, testing what you like. When he finds what makes you moan, he goes at it relentlessly.

You tilt your head back and arc your back, letting out noises of pure pleasure and bliss. You'd been eaten out and fingered before but by none quite like Mark. Maybe it's the talking and playing games all day that make him so skilled but whatever it is, you aren't complaining. The boy knows how to make you moan.

You notice his own hips moving as he's gripping yours. He's getting his whole body into making sure you cum and hard. You close your eyes when drags his nails down your legs, the added pressure fucking with your head.

Your mind is hating your body for being so resistant to orgasming. But then there it is. The white hot jolt that forces a broken cry from your lips. Your body feels weightless for a moment before you feel Mark bringing you back and trying to build you back up, his tongue still buried within you and licking up the mess you just delivered.

Your over-sensitive pussy is aching but in a way that's begging for more. Your hips are humping Mark's face and you aren't sure how he's still on pleasuring you. That's when you hear and feel him groaning into you. His hips are dragging on the bed, trying to achieve some sort of pressure to ease the pain. "M-Mark... fuck..." He gives you one last drag of his tongue and a nip on your clitoris dragging a high pitched pant from you before realigning himself with you, his hips still humping and now putting pressure on your own.

"I need you," he groans out, reaching for the nightstand. His hand can't find the knob on the drawer and he growls, nearly pulling the damn thing over when he does. This causes you two to giggle but it doesn't last long. As he's pulling out a condom, your hand finds his cock and you squeeze him. The metallic package nearly falls from his hand. "Shit, don't do that. I'm way too hard and you're way too hot." He tears it open and slides the condom on with shaking hands. You spread your legs for him and he gently kisses you again. "Are you sure?"

You smile. "Look at you, being a gentleman. Yes, I'm sure, Mark. Fuck me already."

He shakes his head and laughs. "You're ridiculous."

"You're the one with the dick, baby."

"Trust me, I know." With that, he slides into you with several noises spurting from the both of your lips. "Oh god..." He falls to his forearms.

"Go..." you strain out. Even talking is hard at this moment. Mark doesn't hesitate at your command and pulls back before thrusting back in.

The room smells of sweat, cum, and just utter sex in general. Your legs are twisted with Mark's as he fucks you. Your hands are gripping his shoulders and feeling his muscles work. In the midst of the noises you two are making, you can hear the bed knocking against the wall. Is he really fucking you that hard? Oh shit, can your neighbors hear? You really hope that one guy can't. He freaks you out.

Mark shifts his hips and your everything tightens, including your vocal chords. You can feel Mark's lips spread into a smile on your skin. He grazes that spot again and your hips jump.

Your nails are digging into his skin and you can feel his shoulders tighten as he cums. He pushes in deep as he does so and lets out the richest noise you've ever heard from those lips. Mark lays on you for a moment before he pulls out slowly and pulls on your clit with his fingers. "What are you-"

He shuts you up with a deep kiss. "I wanna hear you cum again. I want to see you lose it because of me. I want you to be so lost in the feeling of my hands, you forget how to talk. I want..." He continues with his list and makes good on his word. He pulls another orgasm from you and seals it with a kiss.

Mark falls onto the bed next to you after removing and disposing of his condom. You groan and roll over onto Mark, chin set on his chest. He runs a hand through your hair. "I need to pee."

He rolls his eyes with a smile. "Then pee."

You purse your lips. "I don't know if I can walk."

Mark laughs. It's a laugh that makes him roll over onto his stomach laughing. "Really?"

You sit up. "Yes really! You're well endowed and a fucking master at oral!" This causes him to laugh again. When he calms down, he stands up, stumbling at first. "Yeah, who's laughing now, asshole?"

"Shut up!" He picks you up and carries you to the bathroom. You sit on the toilet and he runs a hand through his hair. "Do you want me to look away or...?" You give him a deadpan 'did you really just ask that' look and he nods. "Stupid question. Right."

After you take care of your business (and Mark helps you back to the bed), the two of you cuddle up. Mark's larger form is holding your smaller one against him. "We should do this more often." Mark nods and hums tiredly into your collarbone where his face is buried.

The two of you sleep the early morning away in the other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? It was my first time writing smut so y'all should let me know if it was good or not.


End file.
